1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a liquid display skill, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display panel with brightness compensation.
2. Description of Prior Art
TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) is one of Active Matrix Liquid Crystal Display (AM-LCD). TFT-LCD employed as being a fine quality flat panel display possesses benefits of small body, low power consumption, high resolution, high color saturation, fast image refreshing and etc.
TFT-LCD panel is generally considered with two glass substrates with a liquid crystal layer therebetween. A color filter film is positioned on the upper glass substrate. Thin film transistors (TFTs) are arranged on the lower glass substrate. An electronic field variation is generated with the signals on the TFTs to control the tilted direction of the liquid crystal molecules and to change the transmission rate of the polarized light for achieving display. Besides, the upper glass substrate with the attached color filter film forms a plurality of pixel units comprising three colors, Red, Green and Blue. These pixel units with colors, Red, Green and Blue constructs the image pictures of the liquid crystal display panel.
Liquid crystal itself cannot generate light but only can adjust the light of the back light source to realize showing images. The liquid crystal display panel 100 is located relatively to the back light module. The back light module can be a side lighting type back light module or a bottom lighting type back light module to provide back light for the liquid crystal display panel. However, the brightness and the contrast ratio of such liquid crystal display panel are tremendously descended at outdoor or in a strong ambient light environment. Only the back light brightness has to be raised for promoting the brightness and the contrast ratio. The higher the back light brightness is, the power consumption comes to be higher.